Never Know
. Never Know par Kinshiro Kusatsu (Hiroshi Kamiya) est la Character song de ce dernier. Elle est sortie en sigle a partir du CD カエルラ・アダマス ~ Conquest ! ~ le 18 février 2015. Audio :Ne fonctionne pas sur iPad ou sur tout support ne prenant pas en charge le format audio .ogg. Vidéos Full YouTube=thumb|center|400px Paroles Rômaji= Rômaji Kon'na boku wo, nani mo shirazu ni, Kimi wa mata, waratteta Kuchi yakusoku demo sore wa uragiridaro Chikatta yuujou mo kowareru to shitta ano hi Boku wa mou hoshi ni negau koto wanakute Demo doushite kamata yozora miagete shimatta Surechigau tabi ni nani wo sagashita? Kikkake nanka janai boku no yuukida Modoritai dake sore dakenanoni Munegaitai no sa kimi ga akuma no you de Egao sae mo boku wo tsukisasu "Owatta hanashidarou" kimi ga sasayaita no ka? Nigeyou to suru boku no sakebi ka? Sono senaka ni nando furimuitarou Satte yuku kimi wa nani mo shiranai Kimi ga warui no sa sore mo iiwakedaro Tatta hitokoto mo sunao ni narenu mainichi Son'na ki mo shirazu kimi wa mata aitsu to... Shitto no honō nante minikui no wa iyananoni Me to me au tabi ni nani o kanjita? Ikari nanka janai yorokobidatta Yuruse wa shinai so no hazunanoni... Mune ga yake-sou sa kimi wa tenshi no you ni Kitai dake o sa sete nigete ku "Mata yarinaosou" tada iidasenai no ka? Kimi no kuchi kara kikitai no ka? Me ni kome teta boku no kanjou wo Shisen hazusu kimi wa nani mo shiranai Waka tte iru nda kimi wa ano hi no mama de Koko ni aru no wa tada gokai de "Mouichido hajimeyou" boku wa ierudarou ka? Kimi wa kiite kurerudarou ka? Sono senaka de mienai kokoro wo Okizari no boku wa nani mo shiranai |-| Kanji= Kanji こんな僕をなにも知らずに 君はまた笑ってた 口約束でも それは裏切りだろ 誓った友情も 壊れると知ったあの日 僕はもう星に 願うことはなくて でもどうしてかまた 夜空見上げてしまった すれ違うたびに なにを探した? きっかけなんかじゃない 僕の勇気だ 戻りたいだけ それだけなのに… 胸が痛いのさ 君が悪魔のようで 笑顔さえも僕を突き刺す "終わった話だろう" 君がささやいたのか? 逃げようとする僕の叫びか? その背中に何度振り向いたろう 去ってゆく君はなにも知らない 君が悪いのさ それも言い訳だろ たった一言も 素直になれぬ毎日 そんな気も知らず 君はまたあいつと… 嫉妬の炎なんて 醜いのは嫌なのに 目と目合うたびに なにを感じた? 怒りなんかじゃない 喜びだった 許せはしない そのはずなのに… 胸が焼けそうさ 君は天使のように 期待だけをさせて逃げてく "またやり直そう" ただ言い出せないのか? 君の口から聞きたいのか? 目に込めてた僕の感情を 視線外す君はなにも知らない わかっているんだ 君はあの日のままで ここにあるのはただ誤解で "もう一度始めよう" 僕は言えるだろうか? 君は聞いてくれるだろうか? その背中で見えない心を 置き去りの僕はなにも知らない |-| Paroles Françaises= Paroles Françaises Tu ne comprends rien de moi, Bien que tu continues à sourire dans le bonheur Les promesses que nous avons faites ont maintenant tourné vers une forme de trahison, Notre amitié jurée qui a été endommagée, était la seule chose que je savais depuis ce jour Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à souhaiter sur une autre étoile filante, Alors, pourquoi est-ce que je me retrouve toujours à regarder le ciel nocturne? Chaque fois que nous passions les uns les autres, quelle était cette chose perdue que je cherchais? Ce n'est pas pour une opportunité, mais pour mon vrai courage intérieur? Tout ce que je veux, c'est que les choses reviennent comme avant Pourquoi mon cœur souffre? Je me demande, tu es semblable à un diable Chaque fois que tu me souris, on a l'impression que quelqu'un me transperce "Nous avons fini de parler" est ce que vous avez chuchoté? Serait-il préférable de fuir ou de se lamenter? Je t'ai vu te tourner froidement le dos, chaque fois que je me suis tourné vers toi, Vous avez décider de partir sans prendre la peine de savoir quoi que ce soit. Vous êtes une mauvaise personne, mais cela peut aussi bien être une excuse, Patient en attendant d'entendre ces mots, chaque jour Vous ne semblez pas être affecté du tout, vous êtes avec ce genre de personne ... Les flammes de la jalousie sont quelque chose de disgracieux, étant donné le désagrément Chaque fois que nos yeux se rencontraient, quelle sorte d'émotion mes yeux tenaient-ils? Ce n'était pas la colère en soi, mais de façon inattendue le bonheur? Je ne veux pas te pardonner, c'est comme ça que ça doit être Mon cœur brûle quand je vois ton côté d'ange Mes anticipations ont encore été jetées "Nous recommencerons", n'est-ce pas? Ne peux-tu pas me faire entendre ces mots toi-même? Les émotions ont toujours été dans mes yeux En évitant ces regards, vous avez prétendu ne rien savoir. Tu étais comme tu es maintenant, je le sais Ce qui est ici, c'est juste un malentendu "Recommençons", voulez-vous que je vous les dise? Voulez-vous écouter ce que j'ai à dire alors? Regardant dans votre dos, je ne peux pas voir ce qui est dans votre coeur Laissé dans l'embarras, vous ne semblez rien comprendre de moi. Références # http://binan-koukou-chikyuu-bouei-bu-love.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Song_-_Kinshiro_Kusatsu Navigation Catégorie:Musiques Catégorie:Chansons Catégorie:Character song